Never have I ever
by Randomnamethatwillbeignored
Summary: The cast of TLC play a comedic game of never have i ever. 2 years after Cinder killed Levana, set on Luna.


**So there are a lot of never have I ever fanfics, but I haven't read a lot of never have I ever fanfics. Not saying there aren't any of them, I just haven't read any personally (sadly). But hey, its the whole crew! (Minus Kai, sorry!) P.S shout out to Aviator Wings, percabethbooklion and Fanfictioning Fangirl for revewing my work and inspiring me to write. I love you guys, and your my favourite authors here. I felt they need credit for this, so this one's for them! Let's go! ;)**

 _Cinder POV_

The air was perfect, and we were all sitting at the glass table set on my balcony. It was New Years eve, and we'd just come back from a party to chill. I had turned 18 on the 21st. "Hey guys, lets play never have i ever!" Winter suggested. "We're all old enough to drink," she pointed out. My maid, Violet, brought 12 shot glasses for all of us and because it was New Years, champagne. I started. "Never have I ever... been broken up with or broken up with somebody," I say. Literally everyone takes a glass. "Yay!" I cheer on myself. I have to choose which way to pass it, to Thorne or Iko. I hesitantly choose Thorne.

"Never have I ever _single handedly,_ " He splutters as I tip the contents of one of my glasses onto his head. "Enough said," he says proudly, folding his hands on the table.

"I _was_ winning," I mention. Play then passes to Cress. Everybody tenses; there were a _lot_ of things we had done that Cress hadn't.

"Never have I ever; gone swimming in something other than a bathtub." She looks around as people drink. Winter chimes off the names of people who drink.

"Cress got... Jacin, Thorne Scarlet and... _Cinder?_ " she asks, starstruck.

"Don't ask, it was awful," I say. She raises her eyebrow. "I was trying to get away from Levana, the balcony off of the throne room was the only way." I say, waving my arms in a bad impression of a doggie swim and pretending to be drowning. Winter laughs, as well as a few other people at the table. Scarlet goes next. "Never have I ever... eaten Chinese food," she decideds. Iko, Thorne, Wolf and me all empty a glass. She smiles. "Wolf, your up," she grins at him. They're so in love it's gross.

"Never have I ever seen a dog," Wolf says. It seemed so silly, but he _had_ spent most of his days on Luna, and there were no pets when Levana was queen. I was working on it. Scarlet, Thorne, Iko and me all take a swig.

"Do pictures of dogs count?" Winter askes, raising her hand. Wolf shakes his head.

"Nope. Has to be a real dog."

"Damn." Winter then makes up a 'never have I ever'. "Never have I ever been to Earth," she says. Everyone drinks.

"Good one 'cos!" I say. I don't know when I had started using the nickname for her, but she was the only family I had besides Iko and the crew of course. It just seemed to fit. Jacin gets a turn next. "Never have I ever... um..." he seemed to be having a hard time thinking of one, so he finally just blurted out: "Never have I ever wanted to kill myself!"

"Oh fuck! Is this pick on Cinder day?" I ask jokingly, grabbing a cup and downing the liquid. Thankfully (um, I guess, kinda?) Scarlet, Winter and Cress all do the same.

"Wow Jacin! Bet ya didn't think that you would get so many people with never considering suicide as your never have I ever!" Winter laughed adorably. Probably trying to distract Jacin from the fact that she had wanted to kill herself.

Finally Iko makes a statement. "Never have I ever... huh. I don't know what I've never done!" she laughs.

"No shit. Iko's done it all," Scarlet says, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, um... wow. Never have I ever liked spiders." Cress, Wolf and Thorne (I would _never_ let him forget _that!)_ all take a shot.

"So Scarlet and Cinder aren't bothered by spiders, huh?" Thorne asks, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Nope, but if you try anything, I'll kill you," Scarlet explains.

"Consider me warned!" he laughs, hands raised in surrender.

We play around the table a few more times before I loose (really, they _must_ be picking on me!), Cress and Jacin tie for third, Scarlet, Wolf and Winter all get second and Iko and Thorne tie for first. We then post the video online, because since I had become queen, people were interested in my life and I knew they would enjoy this vid. Even Kai has time to see it while on Earth. We laugh as we talk to each other via improved, new generation Skype that night before we both fall asleep.

 **I know, the ending kinda (-- =A LOT) flopped, but what can ya do? It was only about the never have I ever anyway. Thanks for reading! :-***


End file.
